Ocean City
by NamelessWT
Summary: Bonnibel felt like she didn't fit in. She was a strange sea creature that didn't belong. Humans felt monsters outside of the city with a huge wall. Bonnibel wants a new life. Marceline was in an accident years ago. Her life was saved but her body is being stored until it heals. She has been a robot for years. She is a loner and cold toward others. One day they find each other.


**Hello everyone! This is my first large project and it will be a slow burn. I have a basic skeletal plot for the story. I will try to update regularly but I am a double major in college so I wont be perfect. A 4 part comic that was never finished is my inspiration for this story. I will be playing around with POV but I will inform you if it changes. I do not have anyone other then myself to proofread so I wont always be perfect. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Different**

It was an average day. Gray clouds in the sky were everywhere and no sun was in sight. The summer season was about to end. A nice breeze hit the ocean waves that slammed onto the beachy sand. I was swimming with my pack. I always swim in the back because everyone things I am weird. I always hear them comment on it. I am physically and mentally different from them. I am not sure what species I even am or how I ended up with these creatures.

A long time ago there were a handful of wars. It first was a war between humans and other humans. They created nuclear weapons that wiped out many species on Earth. It changed the whole lay out of what Earth even looked like. After the fallout many new species were created because of the nuclear waste and evolution. Depending on where on Earth they were, climate had a huge effect on new species. The ocean had a lot of change. So many new species came into creation, including myself. A huge war broke out between the ocean creatures and the humans. Out of fear and desperation, humans built a huge wall with high levels of defense. No ocean creature has ever made in into the walls.

We were all swimming close to shore. I could see a small beach. "It looks so nice. No one will notice if I am gone for alittle bit" I said to myself. I started to swim to the shore. Once the water was shallow enough I put my hands and knees on the sand and crawled onto the shore. Once I was out of the water I decided to transform. This was something no one else in the pack I swam with could do. In the water I have webbed limbs but once I got onto land I could retract them and turn them into regular human finds and toes. It was probably the only thing about me that looked human though. I wouldn't know really. I have never actually seen a human. I have found human remains when I go off adventuring and find an ancient shipwreck though.

I had extremely pale skin that had a slight pink pigment to it. I always wear black tight shorts and an exercise bra. I don't know why I wear clothes. I just feel the need. Every other sea monster swims around naked but they have different reproductive organs. The skin right under my exercise bra had 3 indents on both sides. They are right on my rib cage. These are my gills. I have a light orange fin that starts between my shoulders and goes down my spine until it touches the top of my shorts. I have long strawberry blonde hair that sometimes looks pink, depending on the day. I have pure blue eyes and no pupils. I have very sharp teeth. I look weird compared to everyone else.

I kept walking along the beach for awhile. I looked up at the giant gray wall the touched the beach. It went on for miles. I always wonder what life is like inside the walls.

"There you are Bonnibel. We have been looking for you. Decided to sneak off again, huh?" I turned around and faced the ocean. A giant monster came out of the water. I am only about 5'2 but this creature was about 50 feet in length and not even done growing! Skin was completely black and he had a dotted black pattern on his body. He had pure white eyes and razor sharp teeth. He had huge muscular arms and claws for fingers. After reaching his torso his body becomes a giant tail. He had a large fin that starts at the top of his head and goes to the end of his tail. I always felt like he was my babysitter.

"We have to go now! The others will get angry! We are hunting! Don't you want to eat? You are luckily I share my kills with you." He said to me as he grabbed me with his hand and pulled into the water. I transformed and followed behind him. He went back to talking to the other members in the pack. I was sick of this life. Sometimes I think about death. I reached the bottom of the sea floor. Sea weed was everywhere and I stayed hidden inside of it. No one noticed I was sneaking off again. I wanted to leave.

I kept swimming until I found the edge of the wall. I decided to follow it for awhile. Suddenly I saw something strange. A hole inside the wall, it looked like a tunnel. It was my size. None of the larger creatures would be able to fit in it. The bars were rusted. I decided to sneak inside of it. I followed the tunnel for a long time. It was leading deeper inside the wall. I could feel my heart beating so fast. I couldn't believe what I was doing.

Suddenly the tunnel led to a pool. I surfaced to see what I was looking at. I was inside the wall but not deep enough for life. It was a defense measure. No one was near me. I decided to dive back into the water. The pool had multiple tunnels and I picked one and decided to keep going deeper inside of the wall.


End file.
